You Are My Heaven
by Careebear
Summary: Two people, left heartbroken after their significant others decide to get together. Maybe they'll be what each other need to get through it and maybe, they'll find themselves falling in love all over again.
1. Nga lor Rachel Berry

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters or anything associated with Glee. I just love to write.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry slowly inserted her books in to her locker, trying her best to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. So many questions were floating around in her mind, how could he forgive Quinn and not her? Why did Quinn always win? Why did nobody ever want her? She guessed it was just how it was supposed to be, Quinn was the pretty blonde popular girl who was a dead cert for Prom Queen whilst Rachel was the loud mouthed, opinionated freak from the glee club. As she thought about it some more she realized that there was no way Finn would want her if he could have Quinn, what the hell was she thinking? She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone close her locker quickly.<p>

"Hey Man Hands." Quinn said in her sickly sweet voice.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you're voting me for Prom Queen." She smiled innocently.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Rachel shrugged as she turned to walk away, a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. Rachel wriggled from Quinn's tight grip and raised her eyebrow at the taller blonde.

"Anything else?" she asked, desperate to get away from the girl.

"Yeah, just wanted to remind you of that little talk we had in the auditorium the other day, Finn is mine therefore I want you to stay away from him."

"Er Quinn, we're in the same glee club I can't exactly stay away from him can I."

"Don't get smart with me okay Berry? You knew what I meant, Finn loves me and I love him, nothing is EVER going to change that, get it? So you need to get it through your dumb head that Finn doesn't want you, he never did want you! You were just his silly little rebound to get over me and when he realized he could never get over me he came crawling back. Just remember, Finn is mine and always will be so just back the hell off you little slut."

"Oh so I'm the slut now? I'm not the one who let my boyfriend's best friend get me pregnant! You need to look at yourself before you go around thinking you're better than everyone! Well, I've got news for you Quinn, you're not better than any of us here. So do me a favour please and stay the hell away from me."

Quinn stepped forward so that she was inches away from Rachel's face.

"Make me." she growled.

The next thing Rachel knew she was flung to the ground by a strong force, she looked up to find Santana grabbing Quinn by the hair and pushing her in to the lockers.

"Nobody messes with my girl okay Fabray." she heard Santana growl and she couldn't help but giggle at her best friend's bad were starting to gather yet nobody seemed to be stopping them, they all encouraged them by chanting 'Fight'. Mr Schuester fought his way through the crowd and pulled the two girls apart, just like he'd done at the beginning of the school year. Rachel got up to thank Santana, only to be punched square in the face by Quinn.

"Maybe that'll fix your big ass nose, freak."

She felt the hot red liquid low out of her nose and she ran to the nearest bathroom, the tears pouring out of her eyes as she filled the basin with water. The only thing she saw in the mirror was her own face covered in black mascara marks and blood. She continued to clean her face, before locking herself in one of the cubicles, not wanting to go out and face the rest of the school.

"Rachel?" she heard a familiar voice coming from the bathroom.

"Sam?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw what Quinn did to you and I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"No offence, but you don't sound fine to me. Can you let me in?"

"No, I look disgusting, well, more disgusting than usual."

Sam sighed, how could she think she was disgusting when she was, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd never told anybody but he was in the auditorium when she sang 'What I Did For Love', to be honest he didn't have an idea who she was but she looked so beautiful and her voice was incredible. He thought to himself, he was going to get that girl. But then, he learned that she was dating Finn and then somehow he found himself caught in the Quinn Fabray trap. That didn't stop him from staring at her though, the way she sang in glee club made him want to grab her and kiss her so hard, her voice was something you'd expect to come out of an angel. How could somebody so perfect think so low of herself?

"I don't think it's possible for you to ever look disgusting Rach, please let me in?" He sighed, hoping that she would believe him.

Rachel didn't know whether to believe him or not, was her genuinely telling the truth? Or was this just another one of Quinn's ploys to hurt her. She slowly dabbed her face with a tissue and got up but quickly sat back down again.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't think I can."

"Okay, then I'm going to sit on the floor until you come out." Sam said as her sat on the floor, resting his back against the door.

She let out a little giggle. "Sam, don't be silly! You have class and this is the girl's bathroom."

"I, Sam Evans, do not care. I shall not be moved." he said firmly causing Rachel to laugh again.

"Oh, do I make you laugh Ms. Berry?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said coyly.

"Ahh, well then, I guess we're off to a great start. Tell me more about yourself."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because, you're interesting to me Rachel and I want to know more about you and your life so tell me, and maybe I'll tell you."

"Well, I like singing obviously, musicals are my drug, my heroes are Barbra Streisand and Pattie LuPone. I have two gay dads both of which are amazing. I honestly don't have any idea what else to say."

Sam smiled as she described her love of music, he could tell it was such a big part of her life by the way she talked about it with such passion.

"Okay, I like to play football, I'm a bit of a nerd, I have quite a large family and my favourite movie of all time is Avatar, I can even speak Na'vi."

"Oh, I have an audition for Avatar on ice coming up! Say something in Na'vi for me, please?"

"Nga lor Rachel Berry."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"I'm not telling, you'll have to figure it out for yourself."

"Sam!" Rachel pouted, knowing full well that he couldn't see her.

"Pouting will get you no where Rachel." Sam laughed.

"Wait..how do you know I'm pouting?"

"I guess I know you better than you think I do."


	2. It's A Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters etc.**

* * *

><p>Rachel let out a loud groan as music blasted from her iHome, jolting her awake. Usually she'd be straight out of bed and on to the elliptical but not today. For some reason she was so tired and couldn't understand why, she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She rolled over quickly and her question was soon answered as she noticed her phone was lying on the pillow next to her, a message from Sam displayed on the screen. Her mind raced back to last night, she'd stayed up late texting Sam and must have fallen asleep whilst doing so. The minute she thought of Sam she felt more awake than ever, more determined to get out of bed and go to school, just so that she could see his beautiful face. As she got up she squealed with excitement for the day ahead, not even caring that her nose was throbbing like hell.<p>

She pulled up in the parking lot to be met by a rather cheery Santana.

"Somebody's happy today." She pointed out as they walked in to school.

"Well you know how I feel after a showdown, finally showed Fabray who's boss around here. I feel good." Santana sighed.

Rachel chuckled a little. "Thank you for that yesterday, I honestly have no idea what I did to make her hate me so much, I don't even care about Finn anymore."

Santana looked at her friend with a sad look, almost like she didn't believe that she was over Finn. Rachel noticed the look on Santana's face, she could read her like a book. This made her more determined to show everyone that she truly was over Finn Hudson. When they finally arrived at her locker she saw him for the first time that day, he stood at his locker which was directly opposite her. The minute Sam saw her his face broke in to a huge smile, that's just the reaction she had on him. When she smiled back he felt like his heart was about to leap out of his chest, it was an unfamiliar feeling. Sam had never really felt this way for a girl before but when he looked at Rachel he couldn't help it, he knew he was falling for her. He watched from a distance as she talked to Santana, the way she kept twirling a strand of her glossy hair around was driving him crazy. The way she looked at him from the corner of her eye made it seem like she was trying to entice him. Santana eventually walked away and he began to walk over towards her only to be stopped in his tracks as he saw Finn approach her locker. A familiar feeling bubbled inside him this time, fury, rage and most of all, jealously.

Rachel looked up at her tall ex boyfriend who crowded over her as she opened her locker.

"May I help you Finn?" she asked a little bitterly, not feeling up to talking to him.

"Yeah, I heard about what happened yesterday." Finn replied, not looking her in the eye.

"I don't really want to talk about it Finn, it's not my fault that your girlfriend has some issues."

"Look, you need to back off Rachel!" he almost shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm with Quinn now and you need to stop being the jealous ex girlfriend. The things you said to her yesterday were a little mean."

"You know, I can't actually believe this. To be honest Finn, I'm not jealous at all. In fact, I couldn't care less if you went out with every girl at this school, and as for what happened yesterday, you need to ask your precious little Quinn about that."

Rachel slammed her locker shut and walked away towards Sam, knowing full well if she stayed anywhere near Finn she's lose her temper properly.

"Ray are you okay? What did he say to you?" Sam growled as he glared at Finn, clenching his fists.

"I'm fine Sam, I don't really want to talk about it. Can we just go to class?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Finn watched on as Rachel and Sam made their way to class together. He couldn't help but feel like something was slightly out of place. The way they walked together, laughing made him want to throw up. Surely Rachel wasn't dating Sam?

When Sam walked in to Glee earlier that afternoon he was the first to arrive. He sat in a seat in the back and was soon followed in by Finn. Sam rolled his eyes as the taller guy approached him.

"Hey Evans, what's going on between you and Rachel?"

"It's none of your business."

"Dude seriously, if you're dating her that's totally unacceptable. Guys don't date their friends' ex's."

Sam shot up quickly out of his seat and towards Finn.

"Oh, but it's alright to date their current girlfriends is it?"

"I-I..Sam, about that."

"Save it Hudson, I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from Rachel okay? Or I will sure as hell make you pay if you hurt her."

"So you are dating her." Finn said cockily.

"Not that it's any of your business but, no, I'm not dating her. I just happen to care about her, a lot." Sam noticed other members of the club come in so he got back in to his seat, leaving Finn to stand in the middle of the room looking startled. Rachel noticed the tension when she walked in, deciding to ask Sam about it after rehearsal. She sat down in the chair next to him and waited for Mr Schue to begin with the lesson. As she let her hands down by her sides she accidentally brushed one of them against Sam's. An electric shock coursed through her body at the near touch, her stomach filling with a hundred butterflies, she found it hard to concentrate. After Mr Schue'd finished talking they went over a few songs and vocal exercises before finally it was time to leave. As she packed up her sheet music Sam ran over towards her, having stayed behind to help clean up. This was obviously just an excuse to get to talk to Rachel.

"Hey Ray, I was wondering. Would you like to go out and um- eat dinner with me on Friday night?" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sam, I'd love to but Quinn's already on my back and I don't want to be known as the girl who steals Quinn's boyfriends. I do want to date you though, more than anything in the world." she sighed.

"It's okay, we can still date and keep it to ourselves if that's what you want?"

"Oh, I'd love that! My dad's are going out of town this weekend for some conference in Cleveland, you're welcome to come over on Friday night. We can watch movies and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Sam winked.

Rachel playfully hit his chest, "We'll see." She giggled.

"So I'll pick up a movie and be at yours for about 7?" he asked.

"It's a date." she chirped before finishing packing up her bag and exiting the room.

"Oh and Sam?" She turned back around to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Nga lor nìhawng" She smiled sweetly before leaving the room. When she was sure she was gone he mock punched the air in triumph and did a little silly victory dance that would put Chandler Bing to shame. Friday was going to the best night he'd had in a long time and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Thank you for all the reviews, you guys made me want to update as soon as possible so here it is! I've never written Samchel before so bare with me, I'm sure I'll get it right somewhere along the way. I'm also going to let some of you guys make some of the decisions so, which movie do you think Samchel should watch on their first day? <strong>


	3. Fireworks

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Glee or any of the characters etc. If I did then Rachel would be with anyone except Finn (preferably Sam or Puck), Santana, Brittany and Rachel would be friends, Quinn would be the person she was when she pregnant (this bugs me because I adore Dianna, I just cannot stand Quinn.) Also, Blaine would be a series regular.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week dragged but soon enough Friday arrived. A mixture of nerves and excitement overcame Rachel as she walked in to school. It was quite a gloomy day yet Rachel felt like she was walking on sunshine. Surprisingly, the day didn't drag like the rest of the week had, it actually flew and soon enough she found herself sitting in the last lesson of the day, which was Glee. This would be the first time she'd see Sam due to the fact they had no lessons together and he had football practice at lunch time. She was the first one in Glee of course and she took her seat in the middle of the front row. About 5 minutes later the rest of the club dragged themselves in to the room, yet there was no sign of Sam. Rachel kept looking at the door every now and again but still no Sam. Eventually after about 10 minutes had gone by an out of breath Sam ran in to the choir room. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask where he'd been, Sam just looked at her with the expression 'I'll explain everything later.' After they'd finished going over set lists Mr Schue let them all leave early as long as they'd promise to practice hard. Rachel was opening up her car when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, she spun around to be met with a smiling Sam.<p>

"We're still on for tonight right?"

"Of course, I can't wait." Rachel beamed.

"Me neither." Sam winked at her.

Sam began to walk off towards his truck when Rachel called after him.

"Why were you late to Glee today?"

"Karofsky slushied me, no big deal."

"What? Why did he slushie you? He's your team mate." She pointed out.

Sam walked back towards and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Seriously Ray, he's a jerk. It's honestly no big deal, don't worry about it. I'll see you at 7 okay? Any movie preferences?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay, if you say so. No, anything's good for me." She smiled and got in to her car.

Rachel was laying on her bed having just got off the phone with Santana when the doorbell rang. She rushed down the stairs as quick as she could, checking herself in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. She opened the door and gasped, that was the reaction Sam had on her, he took her breath away. He was wearing a tight t-shirt which complemented his abs and the heavy rain outside had caused his hair to stick to his forehead in a cute way.

"Sam, come in! It's freezing out here." She pulled Sam in to the house.

"Hey Rach, you look cute, as always." He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

Sam let Rachel take his hand as she led him in to the Berry living room, which was more like a movie theater. He'd only been in her house once, for the party she held but didn't really take any notice of all the photographs of her that lay around the place, it was like a Rachel Berry shrine. They took a seat on the sofa and Sam took out the movies he'd brought.

"I brought A Walk to Remember, Avatar and Camp Rock 2. Mostly because I know you like musicals and I like the Jonas Brothers." He blushed. "I just said that out loud didn't I."

Rachel laughed at him. "Yes you did, personally I think it's rather cute. I'm quite partial to them myself."

"I also brought Pizza, I didn't know if you'd eaten or not."

"You shouldn't have! Thank you but I can't eat it, I'm vegan." She pouted.

"I know, that's why I got a vegan pizza. I had one slice on the way over to see how it tastes and it's good."

Rachel stared up at Sam in awe.

"What, have I got pizza around my mouth?" He brought his hands up to his face.

"Noooo!" Rachel laughed and brought his hands down. "I just can't believe you'd go to the effort of getting a vegan pizza just for me."

"Well, you're worth the effort. Now then, lets watch these movie."

They settled down to watch the movies, sometime in the middle of the first one their hands intertwined. Rachel smiled to herself as she felt Sam's soft thumb rub against the back of her hand, she felt something she'd never felt before. She felt safe, secure, comfortable. She wasn't on edge all the time like she was with Finn and Jesse. There was something about Sam that made her feel like everything was going to be alright when she was with him, like he'd always be there to protect her. Sam wasn't her usual type, she wasn't the type of girl that looked for abs in a boyfriend but there was a whole different side to Sam than she thought and she could feel herself beginning to fall for the blond.

After she'd cried in to his shoulder during A Walk to Remember and they'd finished watching Camp Rock 2, which she surprisingly enjoyed (it isn't a musical in her eyes). Sam let out a yawn which made her realize how tired she was herself. His phone vibrated loudly in his pocket and he scramble d to get it out.

"Hey mom." he answered. "Yeah, I'm still at Rachel's. Okay, I'll be home now."

He slipped the phone back in to his pocket before turning to face Rachel.

"I'm sorry, she wants me to go home."

"It's fine, I'm tired anyway. Too bad we didn't get to watch Avatar."

"You can borrow it you know."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. "I'll walk you to your truck."

Rachel slid on her flip flops and walked Sam to his blue Chevy truck. Sam opened the door then closed it again, turning to face Rachel. He took both her hands in his and looked her right in the eye.

"I had an amazing time tonight Rach." he smiled his cute grin.

"So did I Sam, thank you."

"For what?"

"Just everything."

A drop of water fell from the sky and landed right on top of Rachel's forehead as she looked up to the sky it started to pour down, completely drenching her in her small flowery dress. Sam pulled her in closer to him and tried to shield her with his jacket, her face was pushed right in to his chest and his cologne filled her nostrils. Deciding to throw caution to the wind she leant up on her tip toes and brought her lips to Sam's. At first it was a shock to him but he started kissing her back the minute he'd got his head around it. His tounge sneaked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him permission. Their tounges danced together for what felt like hours, neither of them caring that they're most likely going to catch pneumonia due to the heavy rain. It was a real, passionate kiss that would put the most romantic scenes in movies to shame. As Rachel kissed him it was a completely different feeling that when she'd kissed Finn, Puck and Jesse. With Finn the kisses were always a little sloppy, Puck was an amazing kisser but there was no feeling in the kiss and as for Jesse, she always had to try her best with him in case he judged her. When she was kissing Sam, Rachel felt like they were the only two people in the world, like they were meant to be together. There were true, genuine feelings involved and the way Sam kissed her, with so much passion caused her knees to weaken and for butterflies to form in her stumoch. She finally understood what Finn was talking about, fireworks. That's what it was like kissing Sam, like hunderds of fireworks soaring across the sky. She could kiss him forever and little did she know, he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Thank you everyone for reading this, it means the world to me. I'll try my best to get the next part up as soon as I can. Also, who's excited for Glee tomorrow night? :D 90 minutes of Glee is love to me. Hopefully we'll have some Samchel moments...<strong>


	4. Just Forget The World

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee, if I did there would be a LOT more Samchel scenes.**

**A/N: I don't usually write these at the beginning of chapters but just thought I should point out that some parts of this story are a little AU. A few were confused with the Pezberry friendship so I thought I'd point that out.**

* * *

><p>Rachel weaved her way through the swarm of students that crowded the hallway, being short had some disadvantages that's for sure. She scanned the crowd for a certain blondie, reaching up on her tip toes to see over people's heads. Finally she spotted him deep in conversation with Mike about some new video game. Deciding it was best not to interrupt the guy talk she walked past slowly and gave Sam a small, sultry smile before proceeding in to her Calculus class. As she took her usual seat next to Kurt her cell phone buzzed in her pocket.<p>

**1 New Message – Samuel x**

_Damn! My gurl looks HOT 2day! Cnt wait 2 c u l8r baby ;) xxx_

Rachel did a little happy dance as she slid the cellphone back in to her pocket. Kurt, not one to miss anything, turned to face her.

"Okay Berry, what is going on with you?"

Rachel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"These past few weeks you've been happy 24/7, you've let 'Cedes have mostly all the solos in Glee, I NEVER catch you gazing longingly at Finn anymore and you're constantly texting away with the biggest grin on your face. Seriously, it's scaring me. You resemble a Cheshire cat lately."

"I'm just happy I guess, no specific reason. Just, excited for Nationals." She shrugged.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, is there a guy on the scene?"

"What?" she scoffed. "Of course there isn't!"

Kurt dramatically threw his arms in the air.

"I give up!"

Rachel stiffled a giggle before proceeding to finish her assignment. She sighed as she felt Kurt's eyes watch her every move. There was nothing she wanted more than to tell him about how she'd been dating Sam for almost a month. He was her best friend along with Santana and she couldn't tell them, it was difficult to say the least. But she couldn't tell anyone. When she saw cheerios hitting on Sam it killed her although he always let them down gently. Her boyfriend was this amazing, charming, unbelievably handsome guy and she wanted nothing more than to proudly walk down the halls holding his hand. But, she knew that if Quinn found out then she'd make her life a living hell. The last thing Glee club needed was members trying to sabotage each other, what with Nationals being so close. So she had to keep it to herself that she was in love with Sam Evans and every single day, it killed her.

That evening she and Sam were laying on her bed watching some movie that they weren't even taking much notice of. Sam began to softly kiss her neck, hitting all the tender spots that he knew would get to her. He smirked a little against her neck as he heard her moan before flipping him over. Soon enough they were involved in yet another steamy make out session. After realizing that they needed to stop before things got to far, too early, Sam gently pushed Rachel off of him and let her snuggle next to him. Rachel smiled and lay her head on his chest, both of them trying to regain their breath.

"We can't even be around each other without making out!" Rachel laughed.

"That's not true, we can do it. We just choose not to. I mean, it's hard but we manage it everyday at school." Sam answered.

"Just because we have to." Rachel muttered quietly, hoping Sam didn't hear. Turns out he did hear,

"Yeah, it's so hard though. Sometimes when I see you and you're wearing those ridiculously short skirts I just want to smash you against the lockers and.." Sam stopped talking as Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. "I said that out loud didn't I." he mumbled, looking down at the floor, obviously feeling a little embarrassed.

Rachel giggled as she cupped his chin and then lifted his head up so she could kiss him softly. Sam remained frozen for a while but quickly kissed her back, he was just about to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by Bieber blasting out of Sam's cell phone. He scrambled around in his pocket and dug out his cell phone.

"Hey mom...I'm at Rach's house...yeah sure, no problem...bye."

"That was my mom, she needs me to watch Stevie and Stace for her." He picked himself up off the bed.

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you down." She smiled sweetly before taking his hand as they walked down the stairs and towards Rachel's front door. Sam opened the door and stepped outside on to the porch. It was raining a little so Rachel due to the fact that she had no shoes on, remained inside. She looked down at the floor nervously and watched as the small raindrops bounced off the pavement. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and she felt nervous, Rachel never got nervous. Yet something about the rain comforted her. It was something that played a part in their relationship as it was raining when they shared their first kiss, just like Nathan and Haley on One Tree Hill. Sam looked at Rachel with concern and placed his hand under her chin to bring her face up to meet his. She stared deep in to his piercing hazel eyes. She couldn't believe that the gorgeous guy in front of her was HER boyfriend.

"I love you." she stated.

There was a short silence during which her eyes shifted across his face awkwardly as she tried to read his expressionless face. Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath before opening them again.

"Thank you."

The next day Rachel walked into Glee with the grin she'd been wearing for weeks, little did they know that it was fake. She'd been avoiding Sam all day after the embarrassment she felt last night after confessing her feelings for him. She expected him to return them back but she was Rachel Berry, why would any boy want to love her? Thankfully she got to Glee before him and sat in between Puck and Santana. When he eventually arrived he looked at her with pleading eyes but she just looked the other way.

"Psst, Diva. Why's guppy staring at you?" Santana whispered.

Rachel spun around to see Sam staring right back at her, she turned back to Santana and shrugged her shoulders.

"So then, I thought we'd work on some ideas for Nationals today." Mr Schue announced as he walked in to the room. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Sam raised his hand nervously.

"Great, lets hear your idea Sam."

"Oh, I was just hoping I could sing a song today." Sam looked at Mr Schue who nodded. Rachel watched as Sam made his way down to the front of the class and grabbed his guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend. She recently told me how she felt about me and I, being the jerk that I am only said thank you, in return. I guess the reason I didn't say I loved her back was because I love her so much and I worry that it's too much. I've never felt this way about someone before and it scares me so much. I'm so scared of losing her because if I did, I don't think I'd be able to get over it. She's going to kill me for this seeing as our relationship is supposed to be on the DL but this is something I have to do." He paused for a moment before looking Rachel directly in the eye. "Rach, this song is for you. I'm so sorry for last night, I just can't bare the thought of ever losing you. I love you so much, I think I have done since I first met you."

Rachel's eyes welled up as did most of the glee club's, Santana and Kurt gave her death glares as if to say, 'Why didn't you tell us, we're your best friends.' Finn was glaring at Sam whilst Quinn just looked sad. Sam began to strum the chords and Rachel smiled knowingly at the song.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own._  
><em>We don't need anything, or anyone.<em>

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_  
><em>Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.<em>

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_  
><em>Those three words, are said too much, they're not enough.<em>

Sam looked at Rachel with so much love it was incredible.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_  
><em>Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.<em>  
><em>Forget what we're told, before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life.<em>

_Let's waste time, chasing cars, around our heads._  
><em>I need your grace to remind me, to find my own.<em>

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_  
><em>Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.<em>  
><em>Forget what we're told, before we get too old<em>  
><em>Show me a garden that's bursting into life.<em>

_All that I am, all that I ever was_  
><em>Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see<em>

Sam's eyes began to well up as he neared the end of the song, he'd never felt this way about someone before.

_I don't know where, confused about how as well_  
><em>just know that these things will never change for us at all.<em>

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_  
><em>Would you lie with me, and just forget the world.<em>

When he finished the song he was actually crying. Rachel rushed up from her seat and hugged him, pulling him in close.

"I love you so, so much Samuel Austin Evans." she said, choking back her own tears.

"I love you more than anything Rachel Barbara Berry." He pressed his lips against her forehead.

She smiled broadly and brought his lips to hers, crashing them together. Cheers filled the entire room as Rachel and Sam were lost in their own little world. When they finally needed air, Rachel whispered in his ear softly.

"Lets go home and lay down, we can just forget the world for a while."

Sam smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. "There's nothing I'd want more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review, would mean everything to me :)**

**Care :)**


End file.
